Tainted Sonic
Tainted Sonic is a seemingly dark form of Sonic the Hedgehog. The transformation was first unlocked after Sonic accidentally killed his own mother during his first battle with Zielo. History First Transformation Sonic first transformed into Tainted Sonic during his first battle with Zielo and his mother Bernadette, who had been transformed into a Stage 2 Soulless. During the fight, Zielo used Bernadette as a Mobian shield and Sonic ended up fatally impaling her through the torso. She then subsequently turned to dust and died in Sonic's arms. Pushed over the edge by his mother's death, his energy controller and fur faded into a darker color and Sonic changed into a twisted version of his normal state. Tainted Sonic began attacking Zielo relentlessly, but Zielo was undeterred by him and easily beat him back. Refusing to accept defeat, Tainted Sonic realized he needed more power to defeat Zielo and began to steal Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog's powers as they were fighting an army of Soulless led by Anna Croi. He then used Silver's psychokinetic powers to throw giant boulders and abandoned buildings at Zielo, but the dark god was easily able to sidestep them, dismissing Sonic's efforts as mildly entertaining. Eventually, however, Tainted Sonic nearly managed to land a hit on Zielo, which angered him. Zielo's rage was subsequently felt by everyone in the universe. He then knocked Sonic to the ground when he attempted to attack again. Continuing to steal his god-brothers' powers, Tainted Sonic vowed to figure out why "fluffy" didn't like being touched and began attacking him again. He primarily focused on stealing Silver's energy more than Shadow's. At that time, however, Silver decided to give his remaining energy to Shadow before losing consciousness. Shadow then rejected Tainted Sonic, preventing him from stealing any more power from him. Still undeterred, Tainted Sonic vowed to "scratch Zielo's surface", and attacked him with energy daggers. Before the attack could connect, however, Sonic abruptly reverted to his normal self, flew past Zielo, and landed on the ground behind him in an incredibly weakened and immobile state. Noting Sonic as being "cracked", Zielo took him into an unknown portal. Personality In stark contrast to his normal self, Tainted Sonic is portrayed as a cruel, merciless, narcissistic, and crazed being. He believes himself to above everyone and everything around him and has no qualms about killing, as he was perfectly willing to kill Zielo, and seemed almost obsessed with it. He is also perfectly willing to hurt others to achieve his goals, as when he stole Shadow and Silver's powers to boost his own, which almost killed Silver and eventually left him comatose after he gave Shadow his remaining energy. However, this form is only temporary, and Sonic eventually reverts back to normal after some time. When that happens, he is weakened significantly. Appearance In appearance, Tainted Sonic has dark blue fur, longer fingers with pointed and sharp fingernails, sharp teeth, golden eyes with black energy flowing from them, and is constantly surrounded by a sickly orange aura. His energy controller is black surrounded by a dark blue aura. Abilities Tainted Sonic possesses the same speed as in his normal state, with the addition of summoning energy daggers from his hands. Rather than willingly sharing his powers with Shadow and Silver, he is capable of taking their powers by force and adopting their abilities, from Silver's psychokinesis to Shadow's energy guns. He could also shoot energy blasts from his hands, but only after he stole his god-brothers' powers. Trivia * Many fans have drawn comparisons between Tainted Sonic and the creepypasta Sonic.exe, as well as Dark Sonic from the anime series Sonic X. Dark Sonic is the closest comparison as both he and Tainted Sonic are presented as dark forms of Sonic, while Sonic.exe was an eldritch abomination who merely took on Sonic's appearance. Category:Transformations